The instant invention relates to a method for heating seats, in particular vehicle seats, electrically by means of at least one flat heating element with an insulated heating conductor which is covered on both sides.
Integrated electrical seat heaters, especially for vehicle seats, have been known for many years.
Depending upon the design of the seat, the actual seat heater, generally made of textile fibre, is bonded to the top of a foamrubber cushion core or is inserted into pockets formed by the upholstery material and, in some embodiments, is fastened to the seat. The size and quantity of the heating elements to be used for the cushion depend basically on the shape of the seat, whereby the heating elements generally espouse the form of the individual segments.
In all of these designs there exists the danger for folds to appear within the heating elements if these are not attached perfectly, and such folds can cause the heating conductor to break.
Furthermore, attachments by means of anchoring wires creates practically pre-programmed breaking points, and the existing art attempts to avoid these by means of transitions into soft, multipl-lead copper strands.
In manufacture, the making of the connections between heating elements and copper strands is labor-intensive and the lateral circumvention of the anchoring wires, which is also practiced, is difficult.
The instant invention therefore proposes a system, such as initially defined, which would be able to undergo deformations in use without any reduction of the elastic properties of the foam rubber core of the cushion.